I Love You!
by AngelSweetie
Summary: Time's running out for Ranma as Akane and Ryoga's wedding day draws closer...now that Ranma knows that there is no cure to the Love potion...how is he going to cure Akane? Is his love strong enough to break through Akane's curse?
1. Feeling The Blue

**_I Love You!_**

**Chapter 1:** Feeling The Blue

**© AngelSweetie 2003**

**E-mail me:** m_angeleyes@hotmail.com

**Disclaimer**: Go Rumiko! 

**My Rants: **Newly improved chapter and look! Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys rock! Oh, just a quick note so you all don't get mixed up, even when Ranma is in his girl form, I still refer 'her' as a 'him', kayz? (I'm quite confused as well _)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 1: Feeling The Blue

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Don't 'hey man' me! What did you do to Akane this time you cad?!**

**-Ryoga Habiki******

"So this will make Ranma say I love you to Shampoo, great grandmother, yes?" The purpled haired Amazon asked. Like a hawk about to attack its prey, the purple haired girl narrowed her eyes with great eagerness at the small blue vial.

"Of course Shampoo, even with one small whiff of this special potion, it will make future son-in-law fall in love with the first person he sees," the old, long white haired woman replied as she handed the small vial towards her purple haired accomplice. 

Shampoo greedily received the vial and with one quick bounce she was out of the Cat Café and outside on her delivery bike, her features set determinedly to complete her task.  

*****

"Come back here Ranma!" Akane Tendo demanded as she attacked her red haired opponent with a broom. The former guy by the name of Ranma, who was now unfortunately in his busty teenaged red-headed girl state,, ateee name of Ranma, who was unfortunately in his just giggled wildly and pulled a face as he dodged another of Akane's attacks. 

It only made the dark haired girl angrier, "That's it Ranma!" She yelled with great fury, "You're going down!" her voice bellowed,and pulled a face as s containing great promise. 

The pig tailed girl started to sweat feeling uneasy, he knew that tone of voice all too well. It was Akane's 'You-better-watch-what-your-going-to-say-next-or-else-your-dead' tone. Once the dark haired tomboy's rage got out of control there was no voice of reasoning that could stop her. Ranma tried to weasel himself out of it.

"Awwwww, c'mon Akane! I was just kiddin," Ranma tried to explain but instead got a right punch heading his way. Being experienced in dodging all of Akane's attacks, Ranma quickly jumped high into the air, landing on top of the fence that surrounded the residential area for the Tendo's home. 

Frustrated, Akane followed the red haired girl in hot pursuit, her running growing faster and stronger as her anger bloomed. She followed Ranma outside into the street and took another swipe at him again but missed.  Akane gave a loud cry of exasperation. 

"Ranma, you JERK!" she yelled, both upset and angry.

Ranma stopped laughing and looked over his shoulder, as he continued to run down the small deserted street. He saw Akane stopping in front of the entrance of the gate; her fists curled and her head bent down low so that her hair covered her angry features. Akane was clearly mad; more so than Ranma had ever seen her. 

The pig-tailed girl turned his head back around quickly to the path ahead of him deciding it was time to stop the early morning's game of 'Akane tries to beat Ranma into a pulp for being a jerk'. 

However, what Ranma found was a no longer deserted street but a Shampoo riding her bike full speed ahead of him. Ranma screamed as he held out his hands in front of the high-speed bike, in haste of trying to avoid the inevitable collision. Shampoo also let out her usual high-pitched yell but it was all too late. Ranma and Shampoo collided into each other with more speed than a sugar-high kid and ended up a heap on the floor.

 If Akane had been in a better mood she would had laughed herself silly at the situation but all she did was look at the two of them with pure disgust. Ranma would have also seen the deep hurt Akane held in her deep blue eyes, but he was too busy seeing stars.

What they all failed to notice at that very same moment was the little blue vial flying into the air and landing into a thousand small pieces in front of Akane's feet, which caused Akane to cough, inhaling the funny smell. She covered her mouth and nose as the small cloud of blue smoke began to envelope her. The smell was totally sickening and it turned her stomach upside down, almost paralyzing her. Once the blue cloud of smoke disappeared from around her, her senses soon came back quickly. She ran over to Ranma and Shampoo who were, to Akane's utmost dismay, still both tangled in each other's bodies with great red bruises erupting from their heads.

Akane's eyes flashed with anger once again. She despised the fact that Shampoo was lying on top of Ranma with her purple head resting on Ranma's chest. The smell was no where near as sickening as the sight of Ranma and Shampoo together that was for sure. 

Akane folded her arms, "Serves you right, Ranma. Humph." She turned around sharply and walked furiously back into her house but not before poking her tongue out immaturely at the two teens on the floor.

"Wait Akane! It's not what it looks li…." Ranma cried out after her but was cut of by Shampoo's killer grasp around his waist. 

"Nihao Ranma!" she said cheerfully and out of nowhere she pulled out a pot of boiling hot water and poured it onto the pig-tailed girl. 

"Hey watch it Shampoo, that water is hot!" girl form Ranma exclaimed and then boy form Ranma finished.

"What do you want Shampoo?" Ranma asked in a monotone voice. He was in no mood for Shampoo's daily games. He had to apologise to Akane-fast! He had no idea what he had done to her this time but he could tell that Akane wasn't angry over _nothing; he had really done _something_ to make her so upset.thet thimmaturely at the two teens on the floor_

Shampoo smiled a cat-that-ate-the-bird smile. "Shampoo has come to give Ranma a present," she answered in her high pitch voice, happily. 

Ranma looked undaunted, "I really don't have time for this Shampoo. It's not even my birthday…" He started towards the Tendo house but Shampoo held his hand strongly in hers. 

Smiling sweetly up at him, Shampoo hurriedly reached into her pocket for the blue potion, but felt nothing. Something suddenly flashed through her mind that caused her eyes to grow large. She remembered that the last time she had the potion was when she had been carrying it in her hands which was before she had-literally-___terally-umped iont him, Shampoo bumped into Ranma. Shampoo squealed loudly and started to look for the vial quickly, knowing very well that the collision was exactly when she had lost her hold of the very important potion.

"Look Shampoo I dunno what you're up to but I have to get goin," Ranma said as he walked into the gate that led towards the house, leaving a desperate Shampoo looking for the thing that she had lost. He gave a small wave and disappeared inside.

Shampoo didn't even acknowledge Ranma's exit; she was too busy trying to find the potion to make Ranma her new husband. 

"Aiya!" she shrieked as she saw the blue vial smashed on the floor, fragments of the glass glinting from underneath the warm sun. That meant only one thing…. 

"Akane is under spell," Shampoo realized, her crimson eyes widening even more, both in shock and disbelief. "Aiya! Now Akane fall in love with the first person she sees…." She paused for a minor of a second. "Oh no! Ranma!"

*****

Ranma quickly walked inside the dining room where the beautiful Kasumi, the eldest of the Tendo sisters, was handing out tea to everyone. He noticed that Akane wasn't in her normal spot on the table.

"Why hello there Ranma," Kasumi said in her usual gentle tone.

Once his name was uttered the three other people who occupied the room turned their accusing eyes towards the raven-haired boy, who was standing near the doorway. They were all clearly mad at him. Ranma cautioned himself and took a step back. 

"What did you do this time my boy?" Genma Saotome, Ranma's father, asked. It was surprising to see that he wasn't in his panda form.

Ranma shrugged, "I really don't know." He put his arms behind his head and began to think. His train of thought was, however, interrupted by Soun Tendo's melodramatic crying.

"Son, you'd better apologise to Akane right now," he demanded, tears falling from his eyes. Ranma looked around the room for help but none came. 

Nabiki Tendo, the middle child of the family, stood up from the table. "Look Ranma I don't know what happened this time and quite frankly I don't really care but you had better apologise to Akane and if you don't know why she's upset this time then I suggest that you find out." She replied as she left the room giving Ranma one last accusing glare.

Kasumi followed suit. "I agree with Nabiki here, Ranma. She's upstairs in her room. Go up there and see what's wrong with her."

Ranma sighed, feeling defeated. He left the dining room slowly and began to ascend his walk up the stairs where is true fate awaited him.

The dark pig tailed boy could handle Akane being mad at him, after all that was all he was ever used to, but what he couldn't handle was to see her cry and upset. It made him feel bad and other emotions he never knew he had for his fiancée. The very same racing emotions that were all very well kept hidden in the depths of his heart. Emotions that he was always masking so that no one would find out the real truth, even himself. 

Ranma looked up at the staircase remembering Akane's angry eyes, and winced. 

Suddenly heavy footsteps were heard from outside the front door and without another second to react, Ranma heard a loud blasting noise of something being destroyed.

Nabiki, who had also heard the loud noise coming from the front door, peered from the top of stairs and sighed as she saw Ryoga run into the house.

"Oh good grief hasn't anyone heard about knocking on the door these days?" she commented and returned back inside her room, deciding that she didn't want to see the new drama that Ranma and Akane's friends had pulled up this week.   

At the bottom of the stairs, Ranma turned his face to what looked like a mirror image of him but with shorter hair and a yellow bandana.

 "Oh hey man, what's up?"

Ryoga Habiki breathed in and out heavily, not because he was out of breath but because something had happened between Akane and Ranma again, leaving Akane upset in her room. It made Ryoga mad with every being in his body to see his dear Akane hurt, especially to the likes of Ranma Saotome, his lifetime rival.

"Don't 'hey man' me! What did you do to Akane this time you cad?!" Ryoga roared, curling his fists. He remembered the way Akane's tear filled eyes looked into his own small piggy ones as she cradled him in her arms. The image tore Ryoga's heart apart; he had to make Ranma pay. "Well Ranma what did you do this time?!" Ryoga demanded his burning eyes bored into Ranma's own.

Ranma looked down at his feet feeling a little ashamed, "Actually Ryoga, I don't know what made her so upset." Ranma admitted. He hated to see Ryoga actually having an upper hand on the situation, but maybe he could get Ryoga to find out for him.

"Do you know why she's so upset?" Ranma asked hopefully.

Ryoga smirked and crossed his arms, "Well, well, well the great Ranma Saotome actually needs my help." 

Ranma rolled his eyes, "No dummy, I was just askin', you know just in case she told you something." 

Ryoga's smirk deepened, it was great to see Ranma squirm.

"If you think I'm going to tell you Akane's secrets then you have another thing coming." Ryoga replied. 

Ranma's battle aura soon began to rise, "Well wittle P-chan, maybe I should tell Akane who you really are…maybe that way you'll learn your lesson you pervert." He retorted.

Ryoga curled his fists into angry balls once again, "Ranma you wouldn't."

Ranma gave a mocking smile, "Well if you would just tell me why Akane's so mad at me then…" but the left hook, known as Ryoga's angry fist, that was hurtling his way, cut him off in mid sentence. 

Fortunately, Shampoo managed to wedge herself into middle of the two black haired teens just in time to save Ranma from being hit. She had run into the room carrying a bucket full of water, knocking Ryoga at his wake.

"Ranma turn into girl!" Shampoo shrieked as she threw a bucket full of cold water at the raven-haired boy. Ranma, not knowing what was happening, didn't jump in time to avoid the flying water that was thrown at him. He suddenly turned back into a she, for the second time that day, once the cold water touched his skin. "Shampoo! Why'd you do that for?!" he exclaimed in his girl form, spitting out some water that he had swallowed. 

"What is going on down there?!" Akane ordered from the top of the stairs. She soon appeared with her hands on her hips. "Why don't you guys take this outside!? There are other people here who want some peace and quiet, you know!" she said angrily.

Ryoga, who had been knocked out on the floor, soon regained his consciousness. He rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about the noise Akane…we were just um…" he began to stutter but all the while smiling goofily with love struck eyes. 

Akane looked down at the bandana-wearing boy who she considered to be a good friend. She was going to reply back when a sudden lurch at her heart rate stopped her from doing so. 

Unbeknownst to her, the Love Potion was already beginning to work. All her raw emotions were soon replaced by one new emotion, the emotion of pure love. One that was directed right at the handsome young man in front of her. Her eyes seemed to cloud over as she stepped down each stair slowly, making her way towards her new love.

Ranma, who had been restrained by Shampoo, watched slowly as Akane's anger clouded over with something else. He squinted his blue eyes, sensing that something was wrong with Akane. He began to observe his fiancée more closely. Ranma was quite surprised to see Akane making her way down the stairs in a slow and seductive manner. The red haired girl began to get uncomfortable; his instincts began to ring with warning bells. Ranma tried to say something as Akane approached him but stopped once he saw his fiancée's already dark eyes begin to darken with a shroud of anonymity. 

Akane hadn't even noticed that Ranma was in the same room because she looked right past him and straight towards Ryoga.  

Ranma flinched. 'What's going on here? Did I miss something?' he asked himself inwardly as he looked on. Before the pig tailed girl could think another thought; Akane did something that no one in the room was expecting. 

She hugged Ryoga and kissed him fully on the lips. 

It was, in some way, like a love scene out of some sick romance movie. It made Ranma ill to the very bone. 

Time seemed to stand still. 

Shampoo gasped, knowing very well that the potion worked like a charm, although her plan didn't. However, without Akane to stop Ranma from being her fiancée, Ranma was sure to be all hers. She smiled sneakily, content for once.

Ranma was totally opposite of the way Shampoo was feeling. If it was possible, he was sure he could hear his heart breaking into tiny molecular pieces in the background. It hurt to see Akane kissing another guy other from him. It hurt more so than what he thought it would. 

This was not happening! It just couldn't be! It was probably some wacko dream or something. But it became more of a sick reality as Ranma watched the couple in front of him share a blissful kiss. One that the pig tailed girl, himself, had dreamt about sharing with his fiancée in his deepest dreams. 

Ranma pinched himself just in case but the horrid scene just didn't seem to go away. The two were still lip locked. Sadness soon anguished Ranma but there was nothing he could do. He was paralyzed from the shock. 

Ryoga and Akane? It couldn't be! There had to be some rational explanation! There had to be!

Once the two stopped kissing each other, Akane uttered those three words that Ranma was sure she had reserved only for him. "I love you…."

Ranma's mouth fell, agape. This wasn't simply happening.


	2. She’s My Fiancée!

**_I love You!_**

**Chapter 2:** She's My Fiancée!

**© AngelSweetie 2003**

**E-mail me:** m_angeleyes@hotmail.com

**Disclaimer**: Nopez, not mine! Maybe when I win a million dollars…now there's a thought…::Goes off daydreaming::

**My Rants: **Like I said, I've been busy editing all of the chapters in this story so I hope you all like it. Hopefully the story flows much more better than what it did! Thanks again to all of my faithful reviewers! Your helpful and delightful reviews are my motivation!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2: She's My Fiancée!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Face it Ranma. You never did like me!**

**-Akane Tendo******

Ranma's world came into an earth shattering halt. 

There was no way that just happened. No way at all. But at the back of the pig tailed girl's mind, he knew all too well that everything that just had taken place actually _did _happen. No matter how sick and abstract it felt, it was certainly very real. The three words that his fiancée just said to a man other from him; were like a small snowflake that was ready to cause an avalanche…an avalanche to Ranma's heart that is.

 His battle aura began to rise slowly, awakening him from his dazed state. He shrugged off Shampoo's strong hold and walked over to the beaming Akane who was hugging the still flushed and stunned Ryoga. Ranma cleared his throat loudly in an effort to get Akane's attention. Either Akane was ignoring him or she just plain didn't hear Ranma, whatever the reason was, it didn't divert her attention away from Ryoga. Instead, her dark head snuggled deeper into Ryoga's muscular chest.

Ranma began to feel nauseous at Akane's action. Her motion nearly made the pig tailed girl throw up. "Okay Akane! That's enough!" He demanded; putting a hand on his fiancée's shoulder. That's when Akane finally turned around. Ranma expected to see Akane mad, what he didn't expect was for Akane to glare back at him with so much coldness that it was enough to freeze over the Sahara desert. 

"What do you want you sniveling twit?" Akane asked the pigtailed girl, her voice filled with malice. 

Ranma gasped as he looked into the dark blue pools of Akane's eyes. He knew his fiancée's eyes like the back of his hand, but the eyes that were now glaring back at him, were definitely unfamiliar. First of all, the little spark that Ranma had always seen within the depths of them was gone. This was not _his_ Akane.

"A…are you okay?" Ranma asked uncertainly to the dark haired girl.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She replied. Akane turned back around and encircled her arms around Ryoga's neck. Ryoga twitched at her touch, the only movement he had made throughout the whole time, the only vital sign that indicated that he was still alive and not dead because of the overwhelming happiness of being kissed by Akane.

"Jeez Akane, could you cut that out?" Ranma snarled, becoming seriously ill. There was something that just didn't commute here. "At least get a room!" he added, unkindly.

Akane craned her head towards the red haired girl, "Oh we'll get a room alright." She retorted back quite smugly.

Ranma gave her a puzzled look, "What?" he asked. The comment threw him completely off guard.

Akane smiled dreamily, "Once my love and I get married, we'll get a room all to ourselves. Away from people with the likes of you who will try to take us apart."

The pig tailed girl sweat dropped and took a step forward, curling his hands. 

"Too bad Akane," Ranma said, mentally pulling Akane's arms away from Ryoga. "You're _my_** fiancée, and there's nufin' you can do about it!" he finished, firmly.**

Akane finally moved away from Ryoga. 

"Face it Ranma. _You never did like me," she replied._

'Huh?' Ranma could have sworn that the real Akane had just said that. Her voice was a lot softer, it still held the same pain as it did before her strange behavior had started, but it was still her voice. Akane's expression had also become a lot gentler, a face that Ranma knew so well. But the Ryoga crazed Akane came back almost instantly that the pig tailed girl had to second guess himself if he had really seen the real Akane at all. 

The short blue haired girl gave Ranma a hard look, "Ryoga and I will become husband and wife. Whether you like it or not." She said determinedly, turning and giving the bandana wearing man another wet kiss as if to prove her point, "Right my love?"

Ryoga didn't even react let alone reply; he just stood there dumbly in the same position, his eyes wide with shock. 

Once Akane had finished her little declaration of love she headed upstairs to her room and winked at Ryoga beckoning for him to follow her. 

"I'll be waiting for you my love." She said huskily disappearing upstairs. 

Ryoga swallowed hard.

Shampoo, who had been neglected this whole time, smiled secretively. Although her plan backfired on her, it was still working nevertheless. By the end of the day she was sure that Akane and Ryoga's engagement would spread like wild fire to everyone. This would mean that Akane was permanently out of the picture, leaving Ranma to finally be hers. 

However, Shampoo knew that Ranma wasn't dumb, he was going to find out sooner or later who the person was who had cast a spell over his precious Akane. And if he knew that it was her, then there was no telling what he would do. 

Shampoo decided it was time to vacate the room before Ranma could figure anything else out any further. She gave her handiwork one last smile and stealthily exited the scene.

Ranma stood at the entrance of the Tendo's house, looking up at the stairs where Akane had just been moments before. This situation was becoming more and more difficult not to mention unrealistic. Ranma knew that it wasn't a joke; Akane wouldn't kiss anybody, not even for the sake of revenge. 

The pig-tailed girl put a hand to his chin and thought. 

Ryoga couldn't have done anything to make Akane do such things; he was just as surprised as he was. Ranma quickly stole a glance at Ryoga who was still frozen in his place. Ranma sweat dropped. 

'Idiot,' he thought. 

It couldn't have been Shampoo. She hadn't made any contact with Akane all day. 

So who did it? 

There was something undermining about the whole situation that made Ranma become more puzzled, but he wasn't one to give up. 

Finally somebody struck his mind, "I've got it!" he exclaimed suddenly, clicking his fingers. He quickly ran out of the house choosing to finally take some action over Akane's odd behavior. He rushed out of the house, leaving a gawking Ryoga to go upstairs into Akane's room. 

'To Akane's room?' Ranma realised. He sighed with exasperation as he turned back to grab Ryoga by his collar then ran outside again dragging Ryoga along with him. 

"Akane owes me big time for this one," Ranma muttered to himself. 

As his feet pounded the cemented road, the image of Akane kissing Ryoga replayed in his mind over and over again like a broken down record. It only fueled his anger to keep going.

*****

Shampoo sauntered into the Cat Café looking very proud. 

Mousse who had been clearing the tables looked up to see his beautiful Shampoo humming a tune happily. There were only a few things in life that made his only intended happy, and one of them was Ranma Saotome. He had no idea why Shampoo was so infatuated with a guy who wasn't even slightly interested in her at all. 

Mousse knew that Ranma and Akane had feelings for each other that they didn't want to admit they had. In fact, he was pretty certain that everybody knew it except for the both of them. Nevertheless, this didn't stop the two of them from each catching different suitors. 

Mousse sighed, finally coming down with a conclusion that either Ranma did something to make Shampoo happy or she did something to Ranma or Akane to make herself happy. Whatever the reason was, Mousse didn't like it one bit. He walked up towards Shampoo and adjusted his glasses, "Hi there Shampoo!" he said greeting the slender Amazon. 

Shampoo's smile instantly disappeared; she narrowed her eyes with great fury, Mousse took a step back. He knew what was to come next.

"Stupid Mousse. Why you take Shampoo's happiness away?" she replied, each word stabbing the young man's heart.

Mousse sweat dropped. There were also a few things in life that made Shampoo turn her nose up at disgust and one of them was…well…him. 

Shampoo's great grandmother soon entered the scene with two hot ramen and sent Mousse away to give the customers their orders. 

"So how did it go Shampoo?" the white haired Amazon whispered as soon as Mousse was out of sight. Shampoo bent down a little so that her mouth was leveled with her grandmother's ear and then she explained what had happened. The old ghoul smiled, her wrinkly eyes wrinkling even more with glee. Shampoo smiled as well, "Now Ranma become all Shampoo's." she finished blissfully.

Her grandmother nodded with agreement. Shampoo's smile then seemed to vanish quickly as her face grew pale. "What happens if Ranma try to find cure for Akane?" She thought aloud.

Her great grandmother grinned knowinglyd deeperat there isn'ane?:ways seen within the depths of them, was gone. , "Too bad for future son-in-law that there isn't any."

With that being said, Shampoo and her great grandmother soon began to cackle loudly causing a few stares from their customers. 

Mousse's mouth opened with shock. Although he was a few tables away from where Shampoo and her great grandmother were talking, he had heard every last detail of their conversation. 

'So that's it. I have to tell Ranma.' He thought. Even though Mousse hated Ranma for stealing Shampoo's heart, he knew that if Akane's engagement to Ranma were to be broken, Shampoo would only go after Ranma, which would leave Mousse heartbroken and all alone. He pushed his glasses and it gleamed, he was going to put a stop to Shampoo's plan, he loved her too much to let her go ahead with it.


	3. Enter Suitors

**_I love You!_**

**Chapter 3: **Enter Suitors

**© AngelSweetie 2003**

**E-mail me:** m_angeleyes@hotmail.com

**Disclaimer**: Mine? Yeah, when pigs fly!

**My Rants: **Hope you enjoy the next chappy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 3: Enter Suitors

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**You mean Ranma honey is up for the taking?**

**-Ukyo**

The gods were finally smiling down at him. He, Ryoga Habiki, the only guy he knew who had endured so much pain and agony throughout his whole life time all because of one person…Ranma Saotome. But things were finally looking up for him. He now had Akane Tendo, after many times of longing, he finally had her! 

The beautiful and kindhearted Akane chose him over Ranma and kissed him NOT Ranma. This was one battle that Ryoga was sure he had already won (however there were others who would disagree). Things were definitely heading his way. 

Speaking of things heading his way…BANG! 

Ryoga flinched as his face smacked on some cold surface with great force. His face began to sting. What was going on here? 

"Oh sorry Ryoga, guess I shouldn't have taken that sharp turn." A girl's voice said. 

It took all of Ryoga's remaining brain cells to recognize that voice. It was the same voice that had ridiculed him throughout his miserable life. 

Well not anymore. Ryoga Habiki was a new man. He stood up quickly, realizing for the first time that he was no longer in Akane's house but in the middle of the street, his head apparently making a big crack on a lamp post that had a sign saying: DO NOT BREAK. 

So much for that.

Ryoga feared that everything that just happened, the kisses that he and Akane had shared, was all a dream and Ranma had woken him up from it. 

"Curse you Ranma!" Ryoga cried as he laid a fist onto his rival's head. 

Ranma cringed of the hurt but tried not to let it show, "Would you hold on for just a second Ryoga!" he said as he rubbed the crown of his temple. 

Ryoga's eyes flashed, "Why should I? You woke me up just when I finally had Akane all to myself!" he exclaimed.

Ranma rolled his eyes mockingly. "You're as dumb as you look."

"WHAT?!" Ryoga demanded.

"What happened in your so called dream happened in real life you big dummy! You're just too stupid to differentiate the two, you sick minded pig." Ranma replied, harshly.

Ryoga's face reddened but didn't acknowledge Ranma's harsh criticism because everything that happened in his dream was actually genuine. He was floating on cloud nine, he was sure of it. 

"R…really? So it wasn't a dream?" the bandana-wearing boy asked just to make sure.

Ranma shook his red head, "No stupid, now come on we don't have time to waste." 

Ryoga sat down on the street and started poking holes into the road, spelling Akane's name in a little heart. "So…Akane really did say that she loved me?"

Ranma didn't say anything, no longer amused by Ryoga's lovey dovey act. 

'What a way to rub it in,' Ranma thought, bitterly. He sighed ruefully and grabbed Ryoga's shirt. "Let's go lover boy." He muttered, dashing off once again. 

It was then that Ryoga realised that Akane had invited him up to her room. He smiled a dopey smile. "Let go of me Ranma." He said as he removed Ranma's hand away from his collar. 

"Now what?" Ranma asked, exasperated. 

Ryoga crossed his arms, "Where are we going? I should be up at Akane's room right now, I shouldn't keep a lady waiting, you know. It's very rude."

"Oh, please give me a break," Ranma scoffed. "She's not in love with you."

Ryoga's anger began to rise, "And what makes you say that? I wouldn't be surprised that she hates you after what you did to her."

Ranma let out a grunt, "And what did I exactly do to her!?" he cried out, frustrated.

Ryoga smirked, "It doesn't really matter anymore Ranma, because she's all mine now." He began to turn back to the direction of the Tendo house, giving Ranma a peace sign as he was leaving, "Don't worry Ranma, I'll look after Akane from now on." He laughed, triumphantly as he turned the corner. 

Ranma knitted his eyebrows in disgust, 'Not if I have anything to do about it," he muttered to himself determinedly, jumping high into the air and landing on a wall and then into someone's garden. Just to his pleasure he found an empty bucket next to a tap. He quickly filled it up to the top and ran after Ryoga as fast as his legs could carry him. Much to his surprise, he needn't to go very far because he found Ryoga already lying unconscious on the floor. Ranma thought that Ryoga had ran into another pole or got lost again but then realized that someone had knocked him out intentionally. 

Ranma looked around, sensing danger nearby. The busty girl with fiery red hair then somersaulted high into the air and landed in his cat stance, preparing for battle, as two twin daggers hit the wall behind him. He saw something glinting in the sun. 

"Oh it's you," Ranma said in an un-amused tone as he finally recognized who his attacker was. His day couldn't have gotten any more worse.

*****

 "Akane Tendo did what?" Tatewaki and Kodachi Kuno's voices both exclaimed in unison of pure disbelief. The ancient timber that compromised the backbone of their house shuddered at their yell. Sasuke, the Kuno's loyal comrade, nodded to confirm the news not entirely too happy about it as well. 

What was good news to one of the Kuno siblings was pure heart crushing news for the other. 

"No, it can't be! What have you done, my lovely Akane Tendo?" Kuno shouted, exaggeratedly. He was sure he heard something shattering in the background, thinking it was his heart, when in fact it was really one of the widows that could no longer take in the Kuno's shrieking. 

Tatewaki Kuno looked at the smiling poster of Akane that hung on his bedroom wall, and his heart ached even more. His attention then diverted towards the sexy pig tailed girl in her bathing suit and Akane was instantly forgotten. 

"Then it must be that my lovely pig tailed girl and I were destined to be together," Kuno concluded, eyeing the red haired girl's body and most importantly her firm breasts. He began to drool. Sasuke put a hand to his head.

Kodachi, the famous martial artist gymnast, stood, uncharacteristically calm. Her eyes had a dreamy far away look upon them and a smile played upon her fully glossed lips. She held her hands together, then, out of nowhere, a burst of excitement ran through her like running wild horses. She squealed then laughed insanely, putting a newly manicured finger on her lips to hide her smile. 

"Ranma, my love! I will come and heal your heart with my lips!" she said to no one specifically and fled out of the house in search of her husband to be, screeching all the while. Her older brother also followed suit, running out of the house with his trusty sword by his side.

Sasuke looked at the two fleeing siblings and face faulted, hurricane Kuno had just hit. There was no telling what would happen and the destruction it would cause. Things were getting a lot more interesting that was for sure. The small ninja followed the two, hesitantly, choosing to see how it would all end. He quickly glanced at the poster of the smiling, beautiful Akane, her deep blue eyes sparkling happily. There was no way that she was getting married to anyone but Ranma; this was a surprising turn of events. 

*****

 "You mean Ranma honey is up for the taking?" Ukyo asked, her brown eyes widening in shock. The old man, known as Happosai the biggest pervert ever known to mankind, nodded calmly as he chewed on his food. 

Ukyo narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "Wait a minute, why aren't you battling it out with Ryoga for Akane?" she asked. 

Happosai just drank his water and shrugged, "I'm getting too old for that." 

Ukyo remained undaunted. This was, after all, the same old man who pulled practically every trick in the book just to have women's underwear, bra and what have you. As far as the long haired brunette chef was concerned, the old man in front of her was the sickest man she had ever gotten the displeasure to know. She knew that there was something he wasn't telling. 

"You did it, didn't you?" she reprimanded, knowingly. "You thought that if you couldn't get Akane then Ranma couldn't either, right? So that's why you did something to make Akane fall in love with someone else."

Happosai's eyes soon began to go all googoly eyed and tear strained, "How could you ever accuse me of giving up my poor Akane to that awful man? She was mine! How could she do this to me? I'm more of a man than that Ryoga person! How could she pick him over me?" he cried out, his exaggerated weeping catching everyone's attention in the restaurant.

Ukyo's eyes became dull and irked, "So that's it, you're still coming to terms with it. Like post shock or something and it's just hitting you now." She realised.

Happosai wailed even louder and grabbed hold of Ukyo's waist from across the counter, crying into her body. Ukyo, looking very peeved, punched Happosai out of the room and through the roof. 

The customers once again looked at her with great astonishment. The brunette sweat dropped and put an arm around her head as if trying not to look guilty for punching out a hundred or so old pensioner. But in the back of her mind she couldn't help but feel curious of what was going on. Ryoga and Akane? It couldn't be! She knew that something was up, she smelt a rat. The long haired girl who could have been easily mistaken for a guy ran out of her restaurant and headed in search of her fiancée, none other than the famous Ranma Saotome himself.


	4. An Interrupted Battle

**_I love You!_**

**Chapter 4:** An Interrupted Battle

**© AngelSweetie 2003**

**E-mail me:** m_angeleyes@hotmail.com

**Disclaimer**: ::Bursts into tears:: Not sniff mine sob

**My Rants: **Read on and tell me what you think!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 4: An Interrupted Battle

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**It's Akane. She's been crying for the past hour and she won't stop. She keeps saying that something hurts**

**-Nabiki Tendo**

 'Man, oh man. My day is definitely getting worst by the minute.' Ranma reflected upon, his deep blue eyes dull and certainly not amused.

In front of the pig tailed girl stood the raven haired man by the name of Mousse, the Chinese warrior who had come to Japan in search of Shampoo's hand in marriage with no such luck in fulfilling it. His only intended had eyes for Ranma and Ranma alone. Mousse vowed to make Ranma pay, but today was a different story. In order to prevent Shampoo from getting Ranma, he had to play the game at Ranma's side. 

Hey, desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Ranma Saotome, I have come with news to tell you." Mousse said as he stood face to face with the red haired girl who was still posed in his cat stance.

Ranma's eyes narrowed. "Oh yeah? What about?" he asked, never letting down his guard.

Mousse couldn't help but allow his usual smirk to play about his face, "I know why Akane is acting so strange, Ranma." He said in a low tone.

The Chinese dressed girl's eyes grew big as his ears perked up at the sound of his fiancée's name. "You know who did it?" he asked, wide eyed.

Mousse nodded, closing his eyes and folding his arms, dramatically. "It was…" he began to say.

Ranma edged closer, eager to know who the culprit was who made Akane be so…well…so Ryoga crazed. But a big spatula heading both towards Mousse and his way had rudely interrupted the big moment of truth. The pig tailed girl and the longhaired man jumped apart expertly to avoid the flying spatulas and looked at the direction where it had been thrown. There stood the ever charming Ukyo, her arms crossed and her face unnaturally stern and eerily calm. 

Ranma knew by his longtime friend and second fiancée's dour expression that she had heard about the news already, which could only mean one thing…the others probably already heard about it too. 

Ranma prepared for the worst. 

Ukyo walked towards her fiancée, her dark eyes conveying a question for him.

"I heard Akane's no longer your fiancée." Ukyo asked her heart beating. If this was true then Ranma honey would be hers to wed, she was after all the cuter fiancée.

However Ranma's expression turned sour, "As a matter of fact Akane and I are still…" he didn't even get the chance to finish his sentence. But Ukyo already knew what he was going to say anyway. Ranma wanted Akane and not her. The brown haired girl's heart seemed to stop, crushed at the rejection. 

Ranma's own heart seemed to cease its regular beating as well, he felt the one person who managed to make him go green at the sound of his voice, close by. His instincts were right again because the cause of Ranma becoming sick was none other than the egotistical Tatewaki Kuno himself.

"Oh pig tailed girl, alas I have found you. You're my one true love, my love" he said in a tone that sent Ranma's skin crawling. The red haired girl turned around, his mood dropping every second. He gradually realized that if Kuno number One knew about the news and so did Ukyo, then there was no doubt that Kuno number Two also knew about it too. 

As if on cue, the other Kuno sibling appeared out of no where, throwing black rose petals all over at Ranma's feet giggling or more like hooting all the while. 

'Speak of the devil, the devil arrives.' Ranma thought to himself, mentally hitting his head the second time but this time with a mental pole. Surely the pain wasn't one to rival the pain he had to go through next. His stomach became uneasy and his skin was practically swarming all over him. The Kuno's always had that special affect on him. 

"Where is Ranma?" Kodachi demanded at both Ranma and Ukyo.

Ranma wanted to scream out 'I am Ranma you twit!' but then again no matter how many times he tried to explain it to both of the Kuno siblings that Ranma girl and boy were the same person, they always seemed to misinterpret it in so many sick and twisted ways. They were both as incredibly dumb as the other and as blunt as an un-sharpened knife. No wonder why Ranma had given up on explaining it to them, he couldn't be bothered at all these days. 

With a heavy sigh, he felt a huge headache coming on. He had to find out who had caused Akane's peculiar behavior and fast. He looked over at Mousse with his deep blue eyes and jumped up towards him, but he was stopped in mid air by two strong arms that managed to wrap around his small girly waist, tightly. 

The pig-tailed girl's hair seemed to stand and he was sure that his skin really did start to move. It was Kuno number One. He was holding her. Queasiness took over Ranma's whole body.

"Get away from me you big dummy," he tried to protest, but his tiny cursed frame did nothing compared to Kuno's manly body and so all he managed to do was struggle in Kuno's strong embrace. 

Ranma was going to past out, really he was. Between Akane's kisses with Ryoga and both of the Kuno's dreamy eyed looks, Ranma was going to be seriously unwell if not extremely distressed and he knew that he was going to check his own self into a psychiatric ward very soon. 

Luckily for Ranma though, Ryoga chose that exact time to regain his consciousness. 

The yellow bandana wearing boy stood up and rubbed his head where he had taken the blow. He had been knocked out once again for the second time that day. It wasn't any good for the brains or what was left of it. 

Ryoga winced at the slight jabbing behind his head but ignored it. He had better things to do like beat up whoever had caused him to get knocked out in the first place. He looked around his surroundings with flaming vengeance to find the person who had did this to him but what he found was totally unexpected. To his right he saw Ranma trying to get out of Tatewaki Kuno's grasp, but failing miserably and to his left, he found Ukyo starting to battle it out with Kodachi for some reason or another, most likely over Ranma's new position of being fiancée. 

Ryoga smiled, because Akane was now all his. He then saw the strangest sight: Mousse and Sasuke were on the floor drinking some hot tea, probably waiting for the others to stop their daily sparring so they could continue on with whatever they wanted to do. Ryoga's mind then seemed to click as he started to gain some of his memories from before he had been knocked out. He knew that it was that stupid duck man, Mousse, who had given him the mighty blow to his head. 

Ryoga's blood began to boil and he gritted his teeth sharply. 

"Why you…" Ryoga cried out running towards the unsuspecting Mousse. He tried to jump into the air to give himself enough room to flying kick the longhaired man but a whirl of purple hair stopped him, so instead he flew into yet another pole. This time with a sign that read: DO NOT CRACK. Once again the rule had been broken. 

Mousse looked up at Shampoo in surprise, "You saved me Shampoo!" He exclaimed, hearts in his eyes. Shampoo glared back at him and it made his usual attempt to hug her freeze in mid air. 

"Stupid duck." She muttered then headed over to where Kuno and Ranma, who was by now literally turning green, were standing. 

Kuno's eyes were closed as he whispered sweet nothings into Ranma's ears. 

Shampoo took it as a good opportunity to turn Ranma back into boy form. 

"Here you go Ranma," she said sweetly as she poured hot water onto the girl's body. Steam from the water rose and Ranma turned back into his original self. 

"Thanks Shampoo," he replied then gave Kuno a whooping punch up at his jaw sending him flying into the clouds. Ranma smiled as he cracked both of his knuckles, it was time to get down to business. He tried again to jump high into the air to talk to Mousse but once again he was interrupted by a witchy, throaty squeal of delight coming from Kodachi's mouth. Ranma had forgotten all about her and he began to panic. He couldn't stand both of the Kuno's in just one day! Unfortunately, Kodachi didn't give Ranma enough time to react, and so now the raven-haired boy was wrapped around one of the ribbons Kodachi had used to trap him. 

The younger Kuno sibling walked up to the pig tailed man, like a cat about to attack its prey. Funny how Ranma hated both cats and Kodachi. This was it…he was really going to faint.

"Ranma my sweet, I heard Akane is no longer your fiancée. But please my sweetums let me be yours?" Kodachi's insane purring voice whispered into his ear. Ranma suddenly began to get angry, the sickness feeling coming out of his veins and was soon replaced by anger. He broke free from Kodachi's pink ribbon and jumped onto a neighboring house fence. He stood in front of the group of teens with his deep blue eyes grim and his arms folded. 

"Akane's still MY fiancée!" Ranma exclaimed to everyone present there. He didn't even blush at his little statement because in his heart he knew it was true, and it was going to stay that way. 

"One of you here made her fall in love with Ryoga and when I find out who it was…!" his voice trailed off in a low and gravelly tone that held great promise. 

Everyone looked at each other. 

Mousse made a point to look at Shampoo who was putting up a good act of being oblivious to everything that was happening.

Ranma's eyes scanned each face then landed on Mousse's face. 

"Now Mousse," Ranma said, his eyes telling everyone to stay where they were until his business was done. "Tell me who did it." He questioned. 

Mousse nodded, looking at Shampoo's glaring face for a minor of a second. "It was…" Everyone waited with baited breath, especially Ranma, as Mousse took his time to deliver the identity of the culprit.

"No! I can't let Akane's youth be wasted in marriage! Wait for me! Wait for me!" An old man's sobbing voice echoed around the whole group. 

Ranma sensed Happosai's aura and knew that he was there. Why wasn't he at all surprised?

Out of nowhere the old pervert fell on top of Ranma only to land on his face. 

Great just what he needed, more interruptions.

Happosai quickly bounced off Ranma's face to the man Akane was being wedded to and started to beat him up repeatedly, although Ryoga was already unconscious on the floor. 

This gave the others the spark that they needed to start fighting for their own reasons. The normally calm and deserted road quickly turned into an all out battlefield with a few odd weapons thrown here and there. 

Ranma tried to get to Mousse only to have Kodachi holding him back. 

Ukyo was fighting for Ranma against Kodachi but also trying to help Ryoga up, who by now had come back to reality with more than a few bumps. Ukyo knew that she had to be in Ryoga's side in order to finally get her fiancée free from Akane. 

Shampoo was also helping herself by hitting Mousse; however Ranma was somehow managing to fight off Ukyo, Kodachi and Shampoo while also helping Mousse to defend himself from Shampoo's wrath. On the other side of the street, Happosai was still trying to attack Ryoga but the girls' were, in someway, managing to fight each other as well as the old pervert, trying to protect Ryoga from him. The old bag knew that the only reason why they were helping Ryoga was so that Ranma would be free from his true intended. Then Kuno appeared from nowhere and started to go all out with his sword at both of the black haired look alike boys. It was a truly confusing if not very funny sight to see. Passers by looked aghast, as each woman and man alike showed off the best of their skills in martial arts and took a special note of the pig tailed boy in particular. 

This was something that you just did not see everyday. 

More people gathered around the combating group, who were all now fighting blindly at whoever was there to kick and punch at. 

The aggressive group began to huddle into an even tighter ball of fists and kicks, none of them no longer had the slightest idea of who was hitting who. 

Sasuke looked on with awe and slowly moved away so that he wouldn't be pulled into the tight fighting ball himself.  

The brawl continued for another prolonged period of time. Thankfully Nabiki showed up when she did because it looked like everyone was going to kill each other in the end. 

"Hold it people!" she demanded, her voice containing great anxiety. 

It took only a few mini seconds for the fighting to stop. 

It was Ranma who was the first person to appear from inside the tight group. "What's wrong Nabiki?" he asked, knowing all too well that Nabiki wasn't there for a social visit. 

"You have got to come back to the house quickly Ranma, you too Ryoga." She said urgently, her brown eyes serious as they never had seen it. 

Ryoga also managed to get away from Happosai and Kuno. "What happened?" he asked nervously. Nabiki became even more worried, "It's Akane. She's been crying for the past hour and she won't stop. She keeps saying that something hurts!" she said in a sudden rush. A strong protective aura that only a sister could have for the other sister began to form around her and was surprisingly felt by everyone there.

Ranma and Ryoga didn't have to be told twice, the two black haired boys ran as fast as they could towards the Tendo house, the rest of the gang at their heels.


	5. Caught Red Handed!

**_I love You!_**

**Chapter 5:** Caught Red Handed!

**© AngelSweetie 2003**

**E-mail me:** m_angeleyes@hotmail.com

**Disclaimer**: If I said it was mine, would you even think of believing me? ::Dull eyes -_-::

**My Rants: **And let the story spin…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 5: Caught Red Handed!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**She cry, because pain of not having loved one eats away at Akane's  heart**

**-Shampoo******

"Akane!?" Ranma shouted as he burst into the Tendo Dojo, his deep blue eyes conveying great worry, which he didn't even try to hide. It took him only a few minuscules of a second to locate his fiancée, who was crying into her father's arms in the middle of the wooden floor that comprised the dojo. Her back was turned from him so she hadn't realised that he was even in the room at all and she had failed to notice him calling out for her name. Instead she continued to cry with loud exuberant sobs into her father's arms.

 One might say that it would had been an actually funny situation at that time because Soun Tendo was also crying along with his daughter, waterfalls of tears pouring down his face, but the atmosphere that was there was definitely far from that.

Ranma winced, as Akane's wailing grew stronger and more melancholy. He'd seen her cry a few times before but never this way. His heart went out for his fiancée. 

The raven-haired boy dressed in his normal Chinese outfit, felt a great urge to be the one consoling the crying girl. He felt a strong compassion to run to the short haired girl and hug her with all his might, kiss her firmly on the lips and whisper the most comforting words into her ear that would make her face light up once again. He held an out stretched hand of yearning towards the sobbing girl but then quickly pulled it back, trying to regain his composure. He stood there for a while just staring in awe at Akane but her wailing grew more loudly that it snapped him back into reality instantly. Ranma was going to say her name again to get her attention. But he wasn't too sure if he should break the father and daughter moment, if you could call it that. 

However someone bet him to it and Ranma knew all too well who it was. Ryoga.

Once Akane's name was uttered from the bandana wearing boy's mouth, the sobbing girl stopped her crying and turned around slowly, her tears sparkling into the air in a way that only movies or talented directors could capture. 

Akane's wet blue eyes grew with pure happiness as she looked towards the entrance of the dojo. She smiled and laughed then ran gleefully in the direction of the two guys.

Ranma prepared himself; it seemed that Akane was back to her average self. He breathed out a sigh of relief, all the angst that had seemed to hang upon his shoulders leaving him. His blue eyes crinkled in blissful delight as he smiled widely back at the blue haired girl. He then prepared to embrace Akane but to his sheer dismay, Akane had run straight past him and right into Ryoga's arms. 

Ranma nearly broke but decided to keep up his brave front and so coughed his mistake away. This was just getting too old. He cringed as he suddenly heard Akane's happy voice say sweet nothings into Ryoga's ear. The feeling of great sickness came back to the pigtailed boy almost instantly.

Two other people, whose presence had been neglected the whole time, soon started crying and Ranma didn't have to turn around to know who they were. 

It was Happosai and Kuno at their best, crying like little immature schoolgirls who just had gotten their hearts broken. They hugged each other for support as tears cascaded down their cheeks, each biting a white handkerchief. 

Ranma's eyelids fell into an expression that said just how amused he was.

Kasumi then came running into the dojo from the kitchen, with a hanky handy in her hands, looking very worried. But once she saw that it was two grown men crying and not her little sister, she put a hand on her mouth and said in her usual can't-hurt-a-fly-voice, "Oh my!" 

Nabiki also joined the now fast growing group of people and stood just behind the two embracing couple, her face also mirroring Ranma's lifeless expression.

"Akane dear are you alright?" she asked crossing her arms. She thought that Akane would have been hugging Ranma instead of Ryoga and wondered if it had anything to do with the fight that occurred between Akane and Ranma earlier that morning. 

If Nabiki had been an actual director, she could have made big bucks showing everyone just how overly dramatic Akane and her friends were, it would have made a great scoop. She shrugged to herself as her younger sister ignored her question, at least Akane was happy once again. That's all that counted in the long run.

The short brown haired girl soon started to feel a little drowsy and left the room slowly, leaving the remaining actors to it. She was, however, glad that her baby sister wasn't crying anymore. It sent chills down her spine every time she remembered how Akane just suddenly burst into tears, crying out in pain. She smiled as she turned her back, stalking out of the crowded dojo.

Ranma wanted to follow Nabiki out of there but there were still questions that remained un-answered for. He at least needed an explanation of what was going on. He deserved it after the hell of a day he was having. 

The pig tailed boy turned around sharply towards the sickening sight of Ryoga and Akane and fought back the urge to wipe away two of their cloud nine smiles. 

"What was with the waterworks back there?" Ranma asked the happy couple in a cool tone of voice, showing no emotion at all.

Akane was about to reply when someone else interrupted her. It was Shampoo, yet again, just arriving breathlessly into the Tendo Hall with Ukyo and Kodachi just behind her.

"She cry, because pain of not having loved one eats away at Akane's heart," The purpled haired girl explained in her usual high pitch voice. Then her eyes went wide and she clamped her mouth shut as she realized her grave mistake. But it was too late. She already said too much. She was way busted. Quite frankly, she was dead.

Ranma turned around sharply and narrowed his eyes at the Amazonian woman. "Shampoo!? And how would you exactly know about that?" he demanded.

The girl sweat dropped trying to find away out, but the gig was up. 

"Because Akane took a whiff of the Amazon women tribe's Love Potion." She said quietly, not meeting anyone's gaze, especially not the fiery ones that came from Ranma.

Everyone in the room gasped, Ranma took a step backwards in shock. He knew it! So Akane was under a spell after all! He was not at all surprised. Yep, it was just another day in the life of Ranma Saotome. He turned around quickly and told his fiancée gleefully that she was under a spell and instead of a happy relieved smile that he expected to see; he got a slap across the face. 

"Spell or not! Ryoga and I will be married! I love him!" Akane told everyone haughtily, clutching Ryoga even more tightly, so tight that the yellow bandana boy was turning purple. 

This little announcement received five reactions all at once from the different people inside the dojo: Wailing sobs burst from Happosai and Kuno's corner, while Ukyo, Kodachi and Shampoo jumped up squealing in delight, Mousse face faulted along with Soun Tendo and Ranma and Kasumi stood wide-eyed at Akane with great surprise while Genma (now in panda form) held up a sign saying 'what?'. 

"Really?!" the purple and the auburn haired girls cried in unison, Kodachi just gave her usual input by laughing triumphantly. 

"Noooo!" Kuno, Happosai and Mousse cried, feeling as if the earth had just swallowed them up whole and drowning them towards the depths of despair of hell. 

"Oh my," came Kasumi's normal punch line. 

"Is that what you really want?" Soun added, water falling from his eyes. 

Ranma was the only one who said nothing. 

Akane nodded, "Ryoga and I will be married by sunset tomorrow," she said matter-of-factly. "Right Ryoga?" she asked. 

Ryoga, who was swarming in a sea of petals of flowers and hearts, nodded dreamily. Akane grinned and sighed into his chest in pure rapture.

The three longhaired girls gave out another squeal and took Akane by the arms.

"In that case, you better come with us honey." Ukyo grinned.

"Yes, is bad luck to see groom before wedding," Shampoo added as they led the blue haired girl out of the dojo.

"I'll even provide the dress and catering," Kodachi offered, giving Ranma a secretive smile. Kasumi followed the girls, murmuring all the things she had to get prepared before the wedding the next day.

Ranma clenched his fists; this was not getting any better. 

"I need to find a cure by tomorrow," he muttered to himself. 

Suddenly everyone else, aside from the still dazed Ryoga, appeared soon at his side. "And we'll help too!" they cried in harmony, having their own reasons to aid the pig tailed boy.

Ranma was personally going to make sure that he was going to make Akane back to normal. What ever it took, he was going to get her back!


	6. Heart Burn

**_I love You!_**

**Chapter 6: **Heart Burn****

**© AngelSweetie 2003**

**E-mail me:** m_angeleyes@hotmail.com

**Disclaimer**: Yeah…okay…if you say so!

**My Rants: **Chapter six coming right at you!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 6: Heart Burn

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**The love potion doesn't have a cure**

**-****Cologne******

"Yo! Old bag! Anyone home?" Ranma demanded as soon as he entered the Cat Café, dragging behind him a still clouded over Ryoga. It was amazing to see just how much Akane affected the pig changing teenager's demeanor. Ranma almost wanted to laugh at it, but he had other things on his priorities right now, such as curing his fiancée. If he could still call her that, she was after all getting married the following day to Ryoga.

 "But not if I can cure her beforehand," Ranma thought aloud. "Hey, Old Ghoul! You home?" he shouted again, getting mighty impatient.

"Maybe she's at the back?" Somebody suddenly suggested from the pig-tailed boy's back. 

Ranma jumped back in surprised. He turned around swiftly to see Mousse peering around the restaurant and instantly gave him a punch on the head.

"What was that for?" Mousse asked rubbing his head where Ranma's fist came into contact with. 

Ranma just turned around, not even muttering an apology or a simple explanation. However Mousse knew, just as well as everyone else who had accompanied Ranma in search for Akane's cure that the Almighty Ranma himself was beginning to get edgy. The pig tailed boy was starting to show signs of his greatest weakness, which Mousse concluded, was his hidden love for Akane.  

"She's probably trying to scheme up a way to make her face go pretty again," Happosai muttered from behind them. 

"Too bad it won't make a difference." Ranma muttered, un-amused. 

Everyone present in the room couldn't help but snicker.

WHACK!

"What did you say son in law?" a cracked voice asked. The figure appeared from nowhere and as fast as lightning, had hit Ranma hard on the skull with its wooden stick.

Ranma fell onto the floor with a big red bump starting to form on his head, his eyes crossed together.

Happosai began to laugh at Ranma's bad timing to say such a thing but received a hardy knock on the head as well. 

"That's for encouraging him," the figure said, eyes blazing with anger. 

It didn't take a brainiac to realize that the small figure was none other than the Old Ghoul by the name of Cologne. 

"So, to what do I owe this great pleasure of having four young men and an old pervert come and visit me?" the old lady asked, suspiciously, eyeing each male that occupied her restaurant. 

"The gig is up old witch. We know it t'was you who put my dear Akane under the spell to make her fall in love with another," Kuno said in his usual self righteous tone. 

"It was me was it?" the old lady replied back, feigning innocence.

Ranma got up from the floor, his head still aching with sharp pains but ignoring it. 

"Yeah Old Ghoul. We know it was you. So I'm going to ask you nicely…break Akane's spell right now." He ordered, his eyes narrowed with great determination. 

This only caused the little old lady to chuckle amusingly. She hopped behind the counter and began to eat her hot noodle soup, showing no sign of interest. 

Ranma got mad, "Listen Old Ghoul, did you hear me? I want you to give me the cure for the spell that you and your granddaughter cast over my fiancée!" 

The old Amazon woman ignored the pigtailed boy's demands and continued to eat, undisturbed. 

"If you don't…there will be hell to pay," Ranma added, his aura beginning to dangerously blaze with red. 

Cologne finally stopped eating and glanced up at her future son in law. She had to give him credit for trying. 

"Is that so?" she reprimanded, calling bluff to his words. However, Ranma's dark eyes told her that there wasn't anything he wouldn't do until his fiancée was back to her normal state. 

The white haired Amazon sucked in the remaining noodles slowly. "Well future son in law, I wish I could help you but you're asking the wrong lady," she finally replied, genuinely.

Ranma didn't buy it, "And why's that?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Because the love potion doesn't have a cure," the old lady explained. 

Everyone in the room face faulted. "What!?" they cried in unison.   

"You see the ancient Amazon Love Potion was made to bring couples together," she continued, ignoring the immature cries of disbelief coming from all of the guys. "And so there was no need to make a cure for it." She finished. 

Ranma felt his whole world shatter at the news, but he was indomitable to get Akane back before sunset the following day. 

"But I'm pretty sure that you can do something about that, can't you granny?" he asked, trying the sweet approach. It didn't work.

The Old Ghoul shook her white head. "Nope, sorry Ranma, but the Love Potion is very strong. In fact, it makes one's heart that has been taken over by the spell break whenever she or he isn't with the person they first laid eyes on."

Ranma looked at the old lady wide eyed, "What's that supposed to mean?" 

Mousse glanced at the pigtailed boy, "That means Ranma, that if we don't get Ryoga back to Akane right now then she's going to start crying all over again. Remember what happened in the dojo? That's probably why Akane was crying then stopped once Ryoga appeared." 

The truth hit Ranma like a speeding train would on a toy car. The raven haired boy began to back track on the day's events and realised that everything that Mousse had just said was in fact very accurate. Ranma looked at Ryoga's drooling frame, then up at his 'friends'. 

"Let's go," Ranma said. As soon as his words left his mouth, everyone bolted out of the Cat Café in a sudden rush. While Ranma began to run, he looked  back at the Old Ghoul with a one last glare, his deep blue eyes telling her that the fight was far from over.

*****

 "Aiyyya!" Shampoo squealed in shock as Akane unexpectedly started to cry. 

The purple haired Amazon looked at Ukyo, not knowing what just happened. 

"Did I prick you with a pin or something?" Ukyo asked worriedly as Akane's crying began to grow worse. Akane shook her dark head but said nothing, instead laid a shaky hand on her chest where her heart was. Her breathing suddenly came in short gasps of air.

"What's the matter with Akane?" Kodachi said, alarmed. Ukyo shrugged in response but hurried out of Akane's room where the three girls had been preparing Akane's wedding dress. The long brown haired girl ran downstairs and called for Kasumi and the others who raced back up at Akane's room. They found with great dread, Akane's limp body in Shampoo's arms. She had collapsed and her breathing wasn't getting any better either.

"Akane, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Soun Tendo asked as he raced towards his youngest daughter's side. Akane managed to lift an eyelid, "Dad…it hurts…" she said weakly before slipping into unconsciousness. "Akane!" Soun cried.

Ranma entered the Tendo manor just as soon as he heard Soun Tendo's boisterous cry. He dropped Ryoga onto the floor and ran towards Akane's room, his stomach tied into knots. As he neared Akane's room, he saw with sickening alarm that Akane was lying in Shampoo's arms with her father at her side. 

"What happened here?" Ranma asked, fear apparent in his tone. He instantly sent accusing stares at Ukyo, Kodachi and especially at Shampoo who all looked back him with mirrored fear. 

"Ranma, please…did you find out what happened with Akane?" Nabiki asked. She had been sleeping soundly in her room until her sister's crying had woken her up. 

Ranma took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. "Yeah I did. Get Ryoga up here," he said warily. "And get Kuno and Happosai to call for doctor Tofu and tell them to be quick about it." 

Nabiki nodded and left the room, bounding back downstairs.

Ranma then quickly took Akane's gasping body from Shampoo's arms and tucked her into bed. He looked at her pale face that was now beaded with perspiration and tenderly caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. 

'Don't worry Akane,' Ranma mentally talked to her. 'Everything will be fine. And I make a promise to you that I will get you back.'  

If there was such a thing as telepathy, it obviously worked because Akane's troubled and pained look softened a little, a small smile forming at her gasping lips.


	7. Sleepless

**_I love You!_**

**Chapter 7: **Sleepless****

**© AngelSweetie 2003**

**E-mail me:** m_angeleyes@hotmail.com

**Disclaimer**: Do you like to rub it in? It's not mine! There, I said it!

**My Rants: **A shorter chappy but just as good!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 7: Sleepless

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Had a bad dream Ranma?**

**-Doctor Tofu**

"Akane?" Ranma cried into the vast darkness that seemed to envelope him. He could feel his fiancée's presence all around him but yet she seemed so far away, far from his reach.

"Akane?" he called again but his cry was once again unheard of and the only reply that he received was his own voice echoing back at him. He tried to run.

'Face it Ranma, you never did like me,' he finally heard her whispering.

Ranma shook his head, "No Akane, that's not true…I…I…"

'Ranma you jerk!' she replied back.

He halted his steps, "Akane, where are you?" 

'Ryoga and I will be married by sunset tomorrow,' her words reverberated back as if she hadn't heard him at all.

"No! That's the spell talking," Ranma shouted back, closing his eyes. Once he opened them, he saw Ryoga and Akane making their way down the wedding isle, arm in arm. The couple looked so alarmingly in love. 

"Wait!" he ordered, but the two figures continued their walking and ignored Ranma.

"Wait!" he repeated again but the scene soon vanished before he could do anything else.

He was once again in the arms of the bleakness.

"Akane, please…if only I would have known earlier then maybe…maybe I wouldn't have wasted so much time to tell you how I really feel…" Ranma murmured into the darkness, salty tears slowly making their way down his cheeks. 

The world around him suddenly gave an abrupt lurch. 

The pig tailed boy shuddered as everywhere he looked, past images of Akane and himself replayed themselves over and over again, disappearing as fast as they came. 

Her words, her crying even her voice swarmed all around him and haunted him. Then everything stopped. The spinning images and the darkness were soon replaced by light pink skies. 

'Where am I?' Ranma asked himself. He could hear the waves of the ocean crashing against the shore. On the horizon he saw the soft glow of the sunset; it was then he realized that he was on a beach. He turned his gaze from the great vastness of the water towards the figure of a crying girl. It was Akane.

She was crying into her arms as the water flowed all around her. She looked utterly lost and frightened. The slight breeze made her dark hair play about her face in an angelic manner. He wanted to run to her, to hug her and kiss her. But his body remained still. 

Akane finally looked up at him; her tears sparkling like the way the water was underneath the warm sunset. Then she smiled when she saw him. Ranma smiled back. 

Once again everything went black and a new image came. It was the scene of the fight that he and Akane had earlier that day. 

'Ranma you jerk!' she spat at him. He then saw her angry features before she slowly walked back into the Tendo house. Ranma lifted an out stretch hand of yearning.

"Damn it Akane don't you realize how much I really care for you?!" Ranma shouted in haste so that his fiancée would stop walking. He heard somebody gasp.

Ranma opened his eyes quickly and blinked as light spilled into them. What the..?

The pig tailed boy looked around at his surroundings. He found that what greeted him back wasn't the darkness that he was expecting to see but ten pairs of eyes looking at him with great surprise and ten mouths agape in sudden shock. 

Ranma rubbed his eyes sleepily, 'Now this has got to be a dream. Please tell me this is a dream!' he wished to himself. But it was far from it. Everyone that was gathered inside the living room of the Tendo household were all very real and had heard the young pig tailed boy's cry. Ranma's face began to grow red.

"Had a bad dream Ranma?" Doctor Tofu asked, his eyes crinkling from the back of his glasses in amusement.

"Uh…yeah…right," Ranma stumbled trying not to any take notice of everyone's speculating gazes. He looked up at the clock; it was already three in the morning. 

Ranma realized that he must have dozed off while trying to find a cure for Akane in one of the many ancient books that Doctor Tofu had bought over. He looked down and saw his drool marks on one of the book's pages and winced.

"Did anyone find something while I was uh…resting my eyes?" he asked, hopeful.

Everyone looked down and shook their heads. Ranma curled his fists and got up from the floor. He then ran towards the dojo before he could loose anymore of his self control.

*****

As he punched and kicked the air, the images of his dream still managed to linger in his mind. He didn't remember all of it but he remembered most of it. The only bugging image that really seemed to stay clear in the pig tailed boy's mind was the scene of when Akane and he had fought. 

Ranma, who was far from concentrating on his movements, suddenly slipped on his own two feet and landed on the floor on his back. His breathing came in unevenly as he stared up at the boarded ceiling. 

The pig tailed boy knew that he had to find a cure for Akane by sunset today or else he could kiss Akane goodbye forever. That's if she would even allow him. 

The image of the fight that happened the other day swiftly flew back into Ranma's mind again. He groaned putting an arm on his sweaty forehead finally making the bad scene disappear from his mind. 

He knew that there was no way out of this predicament. How could there be? There was no such cure for the Love Potion and even if there was, it would be far too late. 

Cologne had told him earlier that night that once the lovelorn couple sealed their vows in marriage then there was no hope in getting his fiancée back. 

Ranma cringed.

"Ranma?" a soft voice said from the entrance of the dojo, breaking the raven haired boy's thoughts.

Ranma removed his gaze from the ceiling towards the long haired girl.

"What do you want Shampoo? Haven't you caused enough trouble for today?" Ranma asked acidly.

Shampoo walked in and sat beside Ranma and stared hard at her feet. 

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Ranma didn't even glance at her, "It's too late for apologies. It's not going to bring Akane back."

Shampoo's eyes soon began to water, "All I wanted was for Ranma to love Shampoo. Shampoo didn't mean to get Akane into spell."

Ranma said nothing. He got up from his position and left the dojo.

Shampoo cried.

*****

Ranma peeked into Akane's window and found that Akane was still fast asleep. Her room was crowded with both Kodachi and Ukyo sleeping on her floor. 

Ryoga was also in her room, just barely sleeping. He was cramped up at the far corner of Akane's bedroom so that he wouldn't do anything indecent towards her during the night. 

The sleeping arrangement for Ukyo and Kodachi had also been made so that they could keep an eye on the two fiancées. Akane's spell was growing so strong that Ryoga had to be a meter near her or else she would start to cry again.

Ranma took in the sight of his soon to be ex fiancée's sleeping frame. He couldn't believe he was going to loose her so soon. The aggravating thing about it all was that Ranma couldn't even help her. 

At least when he had been fighting for her in the past, his rivals were actually there to beat up. But in this situation, the only rival he had was Akane herself.

Ranma's mind seemed to flash back to his dream. 

Was she having the same dream about the beach? Was she smiling at him? Or was she dreaming about Ryoga? 

Ranma pondered about it until the sun's rays awakened him from his deep thoughts. He turned around seeing the sunrise over the peak. It was simply breathtaking. The raven haired boy almost felt replenished. 

He then turned back around at his sleeping fiancée and touched the glass that was keeping them apart. "Goodbye Akane." He whispered. He then bounced blindly out of the Tendo manor, never looking back. 


	8. Revived Soul

**_I love You!_**

**Chapter 8: **Revived Soul****

**© AngelSweetie 2003**

**E-mail me:** m_angeleyes@hotmail.com

**Disclaimer**: Would you sue me if I said it belonged to me? Six seconds later ::Sitting in court trialed for plagiarism:: I guess that answer would be a yes _

**My Rants: **A short interlude, hope it's a good one!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 8: Revived Soul 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

** I have no doubt in my mind that you and Akane can pull through this**

**-Kasumi Tendo**

Twenty four hours.

Only twenty four hours? 

It had taken twenty four mere hours for Akane to become Ranma's currant fiancée to Ryoga's bride to be. 

 Eighty six thousand and four hundred seconds had passed since the whole Love Potion started and yet there was still no cure. And there was no more than six hours left until Ranma had to officially hand Akane over to Ryoga and call it quits as the role of her fiancée. 

That meant years without his dark haired, short tempered, 'uncute' tomboy, fiancée to yell at him, hit him, cook for him, smile at him, cry to him…like him and maybe fall in love with him. 

'How could I let her slip away like that?' Ranma marveled to himself staring hard at his hands as an image of Akane kissing Ryoga flew into his head making his heart give an unexpected lurch. He clenched his hands into angry fists. 

'More importantly, how could Akane let herself do that?' he thought to himself bitterly. 'This was her fault. If she wasn't so stupid to fall for the Love Potion then maybe she wouldn't be in love with Ryoga so much,' he sulked. 'Unless she really does like Ryoga…' a tiny voice added. Ranma closed his eyes shut, that was one thing he certainly did not want to consider.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid," he began to say over and over again, more to himself than to Akane's actions. After a few seconds of the repetitive chanting he finally stopped. 

"I haven't even told her how much I really feel for her," he realized suddenly, not noticing that he was speaking out loud.

   There was a soft giggle and a, "You could, you know," from the back of him.

Ranma felt his face go red hot with embarrassment while his mind quickly prepared to make up an excuse for his little declaration of his untold feelings for Akane. He turned his head slowly but eased instantly once he saw that it was only Kasumi.

Kasumi smiled at Ranma's inhuman coloured face as she continued to speak. "You could still tell her how you really feel, Ranma. She may be under a spell right now but she's still Akane." The older Tendo sister pointed out.

Ranma turned his gaze away from Kasumi in humiliation, wanting for her to just leave him alone to wallow in his defeat.

Kasumi sat down next to the pig tailed boy, obviously not taking the hint. "I have no doubt in my mind that you and Akane can pull through this," she spoke lightly.

Despite himself, Ranma laughed. "Yeah right Kasumi, there's no way out of this one. Cologne said there's no cure. Akane's gonna be Ryoga's and there's nothing I ca-."

Kasumi shook her head firmly stopping Ranma from finishing off his sentence, "If you loose hope too soon in the game then perhaps there is no cure but if you don't give up then just maybe you'll find a remedy in a different form that goes beyond objects, like something that comes from inside for instance." She finished knowingly.

Ranma finally faced Kasumi, "But she seems much happier with Ryoga. What happens if she really does love him? Hell, she'd probably be better off," he said, dropping back into his sour mood.

"Is that what you honestly believe Ranma?" Kasumi asked simply. Ranma opened his mouth to reply but found that he was at lost with words.

Kasumi beamed, "Well there you go. You and my sister are something else, there's something special about the two of you that you both probably don't see yet, so please don't give up. Not now. Not when you both haven't found what it is."

Ranma remained still, "What happens if the spell can't be broken?"

Kasumi got up, a smile still in place. "Then isn't it better that you told her how you really feel than not telling her at all until it really is too late?" she answered his question with another question.

The raven haired boy looked down and blushed, his mind reeling from the elder Tendo sister's advice.

"Well at least you and Akane made up before Shampoo's spell. I would hate to think that my sister is still angry at you for the fight that you two had yesterday." Kasumi said. 

"Huh?" Ranma replied unintelligently.

By the dumbfounded look on Ranma's face, Kasumi knew that her sister's fiancée had forgotten all about the fight that made her sister so worked up. Kasumi put a delicate hand on her mouth, "Oh my."

"Oops," was the only answer Ranma could find.

The Tendo sister smiled sympathetically at the pig tailed boy, "See Ranma. You still have a lot to do before giving up."

"I guess so," Ranma said warily.

Kasumi laughed softly and winked at Ranma before turning to go, "Just so you know, Akane looks marvelous in her wedding dress, almost perfect. All she needs now is her real prince charming to make the perfection complete."

The pig tailed boy could only stare after the Tendo sister in confusion. He then focused his attention towards the beautiful cloudless skies and hallucinated Akane's smiling face. His blushed deepened even more. 'Akane,' he murmured.

Ranma let the whole conversation with Kasumi wash over him before standing up in a defiant stance. A soft wind blew at his face as if blessing him with good luck for the upcoming challenges he had to get through. His fists were curled at his sides, this time not in anger but in a warrior's determination.

Kasumi was right. There was still a lot to do before calling it quits. 

Ranma smiled; his aura no longer heavy with negative energy but revived with a new light of hope that was now fueling him, that and the pumping adrenaline that surged throughout his body.

As the saying said, it's not over until the fat lady sings.

Ranma just hoped that she wasn't going to sing anytime soon.


End file.
